


Behind The Scenes

by greenwoodisgreat



Series: To Love Mr. Pace [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Flriting, Romance, Sexual Humour, Smut, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwoodisgreat/pseuds/greenwoodisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deleted scenes of Passion With Mr. Pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New

**Author's Note:**

> OK, if you haven’t read Passion With Mr. Pace, you must do so before reading this because otherwise, everything in this story will make no sense. This was pure fun to write, fun that shouldn’t be allowed but because the glorious Lee Pace is my top obsession at the moment, I couldn’t resist :P Please enjoy :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Again, I own nothing that isn’t mine (Dear God, I wish Lee was mine!! :P) and this is complete fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On The Hobbit set, Moose becomes a bit of a nuisance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pPsJtUBOUE, I just had to write it if Desiree was on the set. Pure fun! I know that I’ve totally screwed up with the filming schedule so I apologise but I can’t go back to Passion and change everything. Anyway, enjoy!

Desiree watched from the side of the set as Luke mounted his white horse. He looked so confident sitting on the horse like he was born to do it. Desiree marvelled at the set that she currently stood on. The Gate to Erebor was beautifully made and the two pylons that announced the entrance to the Dwarven kingdom were covered in fake snow. The ground was also covered in fake snow which contrasted with the green screen that surrounded the set. Desiree hugged her arms and tried to comprehend how lucky she was. She was on the set of a huge movie. It was something that she had always dreamed of but never actually believed that it would really happen.

“Hey there, gorgeous.”

Lee’s deep voice made her almost jump out of her skin. She looked over her shoulder to see him dressed in his full Thranduil battle ensemble. If the set was empty, Desiree would take the chance to jump him but she quickly shook those rude and sexy thoughts out of her head. What she didn’t know what Lee was thinking the same things. Like every day, Lee thought that Desiree looked beautiful. Her long hair had been pulled back in a wavy ponytail which accentuated her chocolate brown eyes. She was clothed in dark jeans, ankle boots, a long-sleeved purple blouse and a denim jacket. Her body was devoid of jewellery apart from a pair of silver studs in her ears which sparkled beautifully. Lee fought the urge to kiss her again but no-one knew about their relationship. He didn’t want anyone to know just yet which made Orlando’s persistent questions really annoying.

“Hey.” Desiree said, giving the man that she had a huge crush on a small smile. She remembered their first kiss a week earlier. It had been so passionate and magical. Exactly the way she had imagined her first kiss with him. Desiree still dreamt about it at night. The feeling of Lee’s soft lips on hers. His warm breath entering her mouth and flowing down her throat. His sweet chuckle when he had pulled away. They had exchanged a few more kisses in private over the past seven days and had gone on another romantic date in the park a few days ago. Desiree looked to her right, past Lee, and saw her sister talking with Ian McKellen, her hands making gestures about something.

“Did you have a good time the other night?” Lee asked, referring to their park date.

“Yeah, I did. It was very nice, thank you.” Desiree answered, a soft blush serenading her fair cheeks. Lee wanted nothing more than to cup those flushing cheeks in his large hands and press gentle kisses all over her face. But right now wasn’t the time or the place. Lee would have to wait.

“I did too. I especially liked our goodbye kiss.” He whispered, making her blush even deeper. She looked up at him to see that he was smirking, his ice-blue contacts sparkling with joy. _He said that on purpose! Sometimes I hate the bloody man!_ Desiree thought. Her lips parted as if she was going to say something but she couldn’t find the right words. She lowered her eyes to the ground, unable to look at him. Lee loved stumping her like that. Make her speechless and tongue-tied. He found it adorable. True, he had very much liked the goodbye kiss that they had shared after their date. It was tender and delicate, beautifully warm and lovely. Lee still remembered the taste of her lips. Her breath had smelt of grapes, which they had eaten during their date. He really liked Desiree and she had every quality that Lee looked for in a woman. He wanted her to be his. Only his.

“Stop doing that.” Desiree murmured.

“Stop doing what, gorgeous?” Lee smiled, pretending like he had no clue what she was referring to.

“You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about, Lee. I’m not stupid.” Desiree said through gritted teeth.

“No, you’re not. You’re exactly the opposite, Desiree. You’re very smart and you have great knowledge of life. And I greatly admire those qualities of you.”

Desiree returned her eyes to his but she ended up getting distracted by his lips and when they had been pressed against hers. _This man is fucking impossible! How is he even real?_ Desiree asked herself, not knowing the answer. Desiree didn’t get to respond to his compliment because the first AD was calling Lee over to mount his horse. Lee looked down at Desiree and winked at her, making her heart skip a beat. He walked away from her and two men helped him onto the large Shire horse. The horse was beautiful but fucking huge. At least 18 hands high with white fur on his lower legs. He had brown fur and a brown mane and tail with white fur on his head. The funny thing was that the horse’s name was Moose. When Desiree had first heard this the horse’s name was Moose, she had laughed her head off. Because in post-production, the horse would be digitally replaced with an elk. A thing that was also quite funny was that Moose made Lee look small and Lee was a big man. One of the DPs fixed Lee’s long cape over the horse’s back as Lee checked that his feet were hooked correctly into the stirrups. He took hold of the reins in his hands and he looked over at Desiree. He flashed her a smile before concentrating on his lines, repeating them in his head.

Desiree thought that Lee looked so regal sitting on Moose. He commanded such dominance that he really seemed like he was the Elvenking and not the sweet human being that Desiree liked a lot. Her gaze was so completely transfixed on Lee that she didn’t notice her sister coming over to her.

“You really like him, don’t you?”

Desiree looked at her sister as Natasha stood next to her.

“Yeah, I do. I think he likes me too.”

“Pfft, no shit. Of course he does! You don’t see the way he eye-fucks you when you aren’t looking.”

“Tash! Keep your voice down! The whole world doesn’t need to know.” Desiree grumbled.

“It’s true, though. The way he looking at you was like he was undressing you with his eyes. What I’d give to have Richard look at me like that.” Natasha said with a smirk. Desiree ignored her sister’s rude comment and returned her attention to Luke and Lee on their horses. Moose was doing a huge shit and it didn’t take Desiree long to realise that it wasn’t his first shit of the day. He did shits all over the set and Desiree could see a couple of people raking up the horse’s poo in a large bucket. But what transpired next was even more amusing.

When Lee said the line ““We’ve come to tell you, payment of your debt to the Men has been offered. And accepted.” Moose began to shuffle to the side, moving out of his mark. During one take, the horse moved so far off to the side that Lee was almost out of shot. Desiree watched him smile and laugh and on one occasion, he stuck his tongue out when Peter Jackson said that he was onto Australia because he was moving so far off to the side.

“It’s unbelievable! Moose.” Lee said, trying to get his horse to stay still. But it wasn’t exactly that easy. Every time Lee said the first word of his line, Moose began to move. Sure, filmmaking was tedious but humuours things like this always made it fun. Ten takes in, Moose ended up turning around completely so that only Lee’s back was in shot. Desiree and Natasha chuckled along with the cast and crew as the large horse continued to do his own thing.

“Does he object to the dialogue? It’s the word “offered”. Can we come up with a different word?” Peter Jackson said into the microphone.

“Maybe’s he’s objecting to the performance.” Lee chuckled, fixing his pale blonde wig. After a few more takes, Peter called “cut!” and told everyone that there would be a ten-minute break. Natasha took the opportunity to rekindle her conversation with Ian while Desiree walked over to Lee as he dismounted Moose.

“I have never seen a horse so fidgety.” Desiree laughed.

“Neither have I. He just wouldn’t stop moving. I don’t know how Peter’s going to get the shot for the movie.” Lee smiled at her as two crew members led Moose away for the ten-minute break. Luke had also dismounted his horse and the white mare was being led away with Moose. Desiree opened her make-up palette and touched up the pale colour of Lee’s face. He was annoyingly distracting because he was staring at her like he was in love with her. Desiree kept on getting side-tracked by his mouth which wasn’t good when she putting make-up on him. Lee could see that she was trying to concerntrate on doing her job but was having difficulty. It made him smirk. Lee was itching to rest one of his hands on her waist as a romantic gesture but he didn’t want to because the set was packed with people. He just wanted to kiss her. That’s all he wanted to do.

Desiree lowered the brush and Lee took his chance. He leaned down, his eyes on her pink lips. Desiree looked up at him, shocked at what he was about to do. His forehead just touched hers when Peter’s voice boomed over the microphone.

“We’re going have to demote Lee and Luke so no horses, guys.”

Desiree turned her head to the side and Lee looked over at Peter’s camera tent. Her cheeks flushed. _He was just about to fucking kiss me! In front of all these people! What the hell was going through his mind?_ She thought. Of course, she loved kissing him but she’d rather keep it private for now. After all, Desiree found it hard not to get carried away when his lips were on hers. Desiree returned her eyes to his and gave him a smile which Lee returned. At that moment, the Kiwi director walked over, dressed in his usual plaid shirt and short pants.

“This is what happens when you guys can’t control your horses, you see. We take them away from you.” He said. Desiree stepped back from Lee a little bit. She was far too close to him that was deemed natural but as she was his make-up artist, people probably didn’t care but Desiree didn’t want to take the risk.

“So, Lee, you should be doing…” Peter said and then begun to turn in circles on the spot. Luke threw his head back and laughed as Desiree chuckled to herself. Lee giggled and turned in a circle like Peter, a smile on his face. Desiree folded her arms and bit her lip, her eyes on the snow-covered ground. She shuffled her feet and remembered the look in Lee’s eyes when he had leaned down to kiss her. He had looked desperate but gentle. She couldn’t believe that he wanted to kiss her in front of over fifty people. It only meant one thing: Lee really _really_ liked Desiree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave comments and kudos :) See you in two days!


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Desiree go out on a double date with Richard and Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is just bringing my four main characters together because I had to. My friend, Drweirdhasthecure (the inspiration for Natasha), persuaded me to write this chapter so it’s dedicated to her :D

“This is officially the strangest thing that I’ve ever done.” Desiree said as she hooked the Thranduil bracelet around her right wrist.

It was June 21th of 2013 and pick-ups were still going on for _The Hobbit_. It had been a week since Desiree’s 31 st birthday and 22 days since Lee had proposed. She looked at the ring on her hand at least a dozen times a day to remind herself that she was engaged.

“It is a bit…surreal, isn’t it?” Lee chuckled as he fixed the collar of his suit jacket. Because pick-ups were going on, everyone was together again in New Zealand and the cast took that to their advantage. So Desiree asked her sister, who had come back to New Zealand again to see Richard, if she wanted to go out to dinner with Lee and she told her to bring Richard so it ended up being a double date. It wasn’t that formal so Desiree decided to wear a pair of black flats instead of heels. Her dress was a simple design with a V-neckline and the hem ended just above her knees. The colour of it was a navy blue and she had paired it with a black cardigan. Silver studs glittered at her ears and she had pinned the top-half of her hair back, leaving the rest of her wavy locks to fall down her back and over her shoulders.

“Well, I’m ready. What about yo-” Desiree began to ask but cut herself off when she laid eyes on her fiancé. Lee was dressed in a flattering pair of jeans which showed off his muscular legs (and his bottom) and boots were on his feet. A simple black suit jacket hugged his broad shoulders and strong arms over the top of a navy blue V-neck T-shirt. He looked absolutely delectable. Desiree wondered how she would keep her hands off him during the date. Then, another thought hit her and it made her laugh.

“What is it? Too casual?” Lee asked.

“No, no! It’s just…we’re matching.” Desiree giggled, gesturing to her dress then his T-shirt. Lee realised she was telling the truth. Black and navy blue was their colour scheme and Lee smiled.

“We are matching indeed! But that only reinforces how perfect we are together.” Lee smirked and walked over to her, placing his hands on her waist. Desiree blushed as she rested her hands on his chest, his lips grazing her forehead. She leaned in closer and rested her head on his right shoulder, closing her eyes as a small smile ghosted over her lips. Desiree felt Lee’s hand moved from her waist, journeying up her body. They came to rest on either side of her head and he pushed her head back to look at her. Her fingers curled together at his chest as she stared up at him, her cheeks pink as he stroked them with his thumbs.

“ _Lle naa vanima_.” Lee whispered. Desiree smiled at him as her cheeks flushed even deeper.

“I can’t believe you remember that phrase.”

“Of course I remember it, gorgeous. It was the first one you taught me.” Lee grinned, his mind flashing back to that day in 2011. The day that they had shared their first kiss. Desiree blinked up at him, the corners of her pink lips tugging up in a smile. Keeping his hands where they were, Lee leaned down and kissed her gently. Desiree closed her eyes and welcomed his kiss, keeping her hands on his chest. His mouth was warm and his lips tasted divine. Desiree moaned slightly and she let him kiss her a second time. The second kiss was even better than the first.

 

***

 

Lee and Desiree waited for the other two outside a restaurant in Wellington. Their fingers were loosely laced together, their eyes darting from either side of the street to see if the other two lovebirds were coming. Sure enough, Desiree heard a voice call her name from her left and she discovered that it was her older sister.

Natasha had chosen to wear a dark grey dress that was the same length as Desiree’s. Black sandals sat on her feet and she had left her wavy black hair loose. She had the handbag that Desiree had given to her for Christmas in 2011 and a thin black cardigan covered her arms. Richard looked handsome (as usual) in a pair of dark jeans and biker boots held his strong feet. A black dress shirt hugged his broad figure, the hem tucked into his jeans and the sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows. He had left the first three buttons of his shirt undone, showing off his chest and a little chest hair peeked through.

“Hey, Tash!” Desiree smiled and hugged her sister warmly as Lee and Richard embraced.

“You look so good!” Natasha cried when she let go, her hands on her younger sister’s upper arms. Desiree had paired her outfit with her black leather handbag which held all of her essentials for the night.

“So do you, big sis.” Desiree smiled. Natasha looked at Lee and gave him a double take. She glanced back at Desiree then back to Lee again.

“You do realise that you two are wearing matching colours?” She laughed.

“Believe me, it was a total coincidence!” Desiree giggled, her cheeks flushing again. She shared a hug with Richard while Natasha embraced her future brother-in-law. After their hugs, the four of them walked into the restaurant and informed the maître ’d of their reservation. The restaurant was blissfully quiet tonight but they didn’t want to risk anything so their table was a four-seater in the corner, lit with two small candles in the centre of the table. Lee and Desiree sat next to each other, as did Richard and Natasha on the other side of the table. The waiter came over and gave them the drinks menu and told them that he would bring the food menu after they had ordered their drinks.

“So how’s filming going, Rich?” Lee asked.

“I shot some Smaug stuff today which was exhausting. I had a harness on and I had to pretend that I was being chased by a fucking dragon. I had to use my imagination big time.”

“You did a great job though.” Natasha smiled, placing her hand in the crook of his arm. Richard looked at her and smiled, resting his left hand on top of hers.

“Thanks, babe.” He whispered. If they weren’t in a public place, Richard would have kissed her. But the look in his blue eyes told Natasha all that she needed to know. Lee and Desiree smiled at the loving couple that sat opposite them. It made Desiree so happy that her big sister had also found love, her own Prince Charming. Natasha broke her gaze away from Richard and looked at Lee but Richard kept his eyes on his girlfriend.

“How was filming for you today?” She asked.

“I was on location, where they had built Dale, doing a lot of fighting against Orcs. It was fun. Every boy’s dream, you know.” Lee smiled.

“You’re so immature.” Desiree joked, rolling her eyes.

“Yet you love me.”

“Yes, I do.” Desiree smiled. _A lot._ She said in her head. The four of them opened their drink menus and chose their favourite alcoholic beverage. The waiter came back and wrote down their drinks then gave them the food menus. He told them that their drinks will be served in a few minutes and he would ask them for their food orders a bit later. Lee excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Desiree with Natasha and Richard.

“So, little sis, enjoying engaged life?”

“We’ve only been engaged for a week, Tash!”

“I know. I bet it’s still sinking in, right?”

“A little bit, yeah. I mean, Lee and I have talked about marriage for over a year and we knew that we would love to get married. But the wedding probably won’t be for a while. Lee’s busy and it’s the furthest thing from my mind at the moment. I’m just happy with being engaged right now.” Desiree said. She looked down at the engagement ring that sparkled on her finger. It had its own beauty and glowed in the dim light of the restaurant.

“Lee did tell us that he was going to propose to you.” Richard said.

“Really? When?”

“The morning that he did it.” Natasha answered. Desiree nearly choked on her own breath and her eyes became big and brown. She hadn’t expected that to be the answer. Natasha smiled at her sister and it was clear that she was holding back a laugh.

“Don’t look so surprised, little sis. He told everyone that morning. No-one knew until he went around to the cast and crew.”

_He never ceases to surprise me._ Desiree thought, her mind flashing back to the evening that Lee had proposed. Desiree remembered looking down at him, one of his knees on the ground, her tears blinding her vision. The sound of the box snapping open and the first sight of the engagement ring. Desiree had forgotten about everyone else in that moment. It was her and Lee, ready to commit to a new stage in their lives.

Right then, their drinks were served and Lee came back only five seconds after, sitting back down next to his fiancée. The four of them opened their food menus and decided what dishes they wished to have. They continued to converse about the shooting schedule and what scenes were coming up for the two actors. The waiter came back and took their orders before rushing off to deliver them to the cooks. A Richard told them about Martin telling jokes on set, Desiree felt Lee’s fingers intertwine with hers underneath the table, away from the eyes of the couple who was seated opposite them. Keeping a firm grip on her wine glass, Desiree responded by squeezing his hand, pressing their palms together. She glanced at him and she didn’t miss the faint smile that came across his lips.

The food was delicious and the talking between the four continued on. Stories about the past and present came up and laughs and smiles were heard and glittered all around. After their empty dishes and wine and beer glasses had been collected, Richard and Lee went off together to go and order more drinks, leaving the two sisters on their own.

“This is definitely one of the best nights of my life.” Natasha smiled, folding her arms, her elbows resting on the table.

“Ditto. Neither of us could’ve predicted this. Going on a double date with two incredibly attractive actors who happen to be starring in the same project.” Desiree grinned.

“When you say it out loud, it really does sound like a dream.”

“I know. But we’re lucky. Our dreams have come true.”

“They have, dear sister. Indeed they have.” Natasha whispered, reaching over to hold one of Desiree’s hands. Their fingers wrapped around each other’s hands as they smiled at each other. From a very young age, Natasha and Desiree had a strong bond. It had always been that way. They looked out for each other and wished the best for one another. Their lives were perfect with the gorgeous men that now stood by their side and the two sisters couldn’t be happier.

“I never asked you since I only arrived a couple of days ago, what did you and Mr. Pace do in his apartment on your birthday?” Natasha asked.

“Oh, we baked pies. It was really fun. And they tasted delicious.”

“So you put a bun in the oven?”

“No, for Christ’s sake! I’m not pregnant!”

“So…”

“So what?” Desiree’s eyebrows rose innocently.

“You know what I’m talking about, Des. Did you, you know...?” Natasha clicked her tongue, a cheeky glint in her dark brown eyes. Desiree immediately felt her cheeks heat up, turning her skin a deep pink. She folded her arms and sighed, her eyes lowering to the table.

“Did he make you feel special?” Natasha asked, biting back a smile. She watched her sister nod, not raising her head.

“He gave you oral, didn’t he?”

Desiree’s eyes snapped up and her lips parted in shock. Natasha simply smiled, the corners of her lips tugging up.

“Natasha! I can’t believe that you said that here! In a public restaurant.” Desiree whispered, trying hard to not raise her voice. But then again, Natasha always said stuff out loud, not caring about who was around.

“Hey, I’m just saying. See it this way. If Lee really did give…it to you, he really _really_ loves you.”

It then occurred to Desiree that what her sister just said was true. She had always believed that you should have oral sex with someone that you love more than anything in the world. And Desiree loved Lee more than anything in the world. _He must love me that much too._ She thought. It brought a smile to her face.

“I guess he does.” Desiree said, her eyes on her older sister. That was all the information that Natasha needed. She knew how much Lee loved her little sister. It was obvious to anyone that stood in their presence. Desiree decided to bite back at her sister, seeing as she always pried in her private life with Lee.

“And what about Richard? Has he given it to you yet?”

Natasha was surprised at her sister’s question but regained her casual demeanour quickly. 

“Yes, he has. And let me tell you…” Natasha smiled, leaning over the table to get closer to her sister. Desiree leaned forward too, waiting for Natasha to finish her sentence.

“It was amazing!” Natasha whispered. They began to laugh softly, not wanting to disrupt the other people in the restaurant.

Lee and Richard walked back to the table with a drink in either hand. They saw their spouses giggling together, cheeky looks in their shining eyes. The two men glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders before setting the drinks down on the table.

“What are you two lovely ladies laughing about?” Richard asked, placing a glass of Sauvignon Blanc in front of Natasha.

“Oh, nothing, babe.” Natasha smiled but mouthed the word ‘ _oral_ ’ at him. Richard felt something twitch in his pants and he decided that he would get her back when they got back to the hotel. Natasha quickly winked at her sister and Desiree smiled back as Lee placed her glass of Chardonnay before her. Lee had gotten a glass of Shiraz this time while Richard stayed on his golden beer. _Nothing, my ass._ Lee thought. He noticed how flushed Desiree’s cheeks were and that was all that he needed to know about what the two sisters had been talking about.

“Shall we do another toast?” Lee suggested. The other three agreed and raised their glasses along with Lee.

“To a bright and happy future for all of us. And may _The Hobbit_ be successful.” He said. They all clinked their glasses in the middle and repeated Lee’s words. They took their gulps of alcohol and continued with their long conversation. Desiree rested her head on Lee’s shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting on her upper arm. This was definitely a night that all four of them would remember forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! See you again in two days’ time :)


	3. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *points to title*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I posted the wedding chapter of Passion With Mr. Pace last month, I received a comment from BloodBarones that suggested a honeymoon. I suddenly got inspired and decided to write Lee and Desiree’s first two days as a married couple. So here it is! And it’s longer than the other excerpts so I hope you like it! I don’t live in Paris nor have I ever been there (I would love to go someday!) and I don’t know French so apologies if I have made any mistakes with the geography or the language.
> 
> WARNING: As expected, there is smut :) And it’s very hot and passionate so please enjoy!

It was in the early evening when the newlyweds arrived in the City of Love. Desiree had changed out of her wedding dress and was now wearing a flattering pastel yellow dress that ended an inch above her knee and black heels. Her hair had come down from its elegant braids and bun, cascading down her back in glorious waves. Since it was February, it was cold in Paris so Desiree had a black coat on that fell to her knees and a matching scarf tied loosely around her neck. Lee had shed his tails, waistcoat and tie which left him in his suit pants and white dress shirt, the first three buttons undone. He was also wearing a coat that ended about mid-thigh. They walked hand-in-hand through the airport, Desiree had two bags slung over her other shoulder while Lee pushed the bag trolley along with his free hand. A taxi picked them up and the driver and Lee packed the boot with their bags while Desiree got into the back seat of the taxi. Lee joined her a moment later and the driver returned to the front seat.

“So, where would you two like to go?” He said in his wonderful French accent.

“Résidence Rayz Private Suites, please.” Lee said, the name of the suite rolling off his tongue.

“Sir.” The driver said and he started up the taxi.

“Where’s this private suite then?” Desiree asked as her new husband wrapped his left arm around her shoulders.

“You’ll see very soon, wife.” Lee smiled and kissed her temple, his hand running up and down her arm. And that was all he said, leaving Desiree to ponder.

It was a 40-minute drive from the airport to the suite hotel. Desiree had found out from Lee that it got a little cloudy in Paris in February but on this one evening, they were lucky with a gorgeous backdrop of the sun slowly dipping towards the horizon. She looked out of the windows on either side as they passed hotels, cars, shops and people. Desiree had never been to Paris which was part of the reason why Lee had suggested spending their honeymoon there. Obviously, she couldn’t refuse. She would love to spend her honeymoon with her brand-new husband in what was called the City of Love. How could any woman say no to that?

It was a magical moment from Desiree when she saw the Eiffel Tower. She had seen it in pictures and various films but nothing could have prepared her for the joy of actually lying eyes on it in person. It was a beautiful monument and from the setting sun, it glowed bright, making Desiree smile.

“It’s so beautiful…” She gasped. Lee looked at her and saw that her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling with appreciation, shining on their own accord. Her cheeks were already a deep pink from delight and her smile was like the brightest star in the sky.

“So are you.” He whispered. Desiree tore her eyes away from the Eiffel Tower and looked at her husband. His eyes were dark and she could see a deep lust lingering beneath the glistening colour of his irises. She had to swallow a lump in her throat just to get her heart beating at the correct pace. She grabbed the collar of his coat with her left hand and pulled him down into a chaste kiss. Lee gently tasted her lips, not wanting to give away anything. The _real_ passion was only minutes away in their private suite. And Lee couldn’t wait. Desiree pulled back and rested her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying the rest of the taxi ride. What the newlyweds didn’t see was that the driver smiling, having just witnessed the love that was between the two of them.

When they arrived at their destination, both Desiree and Lee thanked the driver and he helped them with their bags. It was cold and Desiree’s legs started to get covered in goosebumps, the wind blowing her long hair around her face. Lee led Desiree inside the private suite hotel and once they were inside, Desiree relished the feeling of the warm atmosphere. They checked in and went up to their private suite. Lee opened the door and let Desiree walk in first. Her lips parted in shock at what she saw.

It looked expensive, that’s for sure. But Desiree knew that Lee would not want to discuss the cost. It was their honeymoon, after all. There was a large bed which was neatly made with comfy pillows and cushions. The headboard had a magical feel about it, the outer sides of it lighting up from the inside. There was a kitchenette and a large bathroom. And there was a glass sliding door that led out to a small terrace that overlooked the hotel’s garden. Lee placed their bags on the floor as Desiree walked forward and ran her fingers over the bed. The sheets were so soft. So _impossibly_ soft. Her ankles began to cramp so she decided to take off her heels. She had been wearing heels all day and was grateful when she felt the soft carpet, wiggling her toes to stretch them out. Desiree then walked outside, sliding the glass door open and stepping onto the terrace. There were small lights around the edge of it, giving it an enchanted feel. She walked up to the edge and looked down at the garden that was also lit up. It was beautiful. It was wonderful. Desiree was looking down from the terrace when she felt her husband’s arms circle her waist. She smiled when she felt his lips on her neck.

“What do you think, gorgeous? Do you like it?” He asked, his gaze now the same as hers. Desiree lowered her head and let out a teary laugh.

“Lee…it’s perfect.” She whispered. She turned around in his arms and placed her hands on his chest. She looked up at him through tearful eyes.

“It’s… breath-taking. Thank you so much.” Desiree smiled.

“There’s no need to thank me. I organised this because I love you.”

“You do not need to say anything else when you say that, Lee.” Desiree giggled and kissed him for the hundredth time that day. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. Lee tightened his arms around her waist and smiled when she pulled back for air. He felt her mouth open for him and he took it to his advantage, kissing her fully. Lee could do this forever. He wanted to stay like this forever. It was just the beginning of their life together. And he was certain that it would be a journey that he would never forget.

“I love you so much. So so much.” Desiree whispered once her lips were free.

“I love you too. Always.” Lee breathed back, his fingers stroking her waist. Desiree pulled back and blinked up at him.

“So, are we going to have dinner?” She asked.

“Why have dinner when we can just skip straight to dessert?” Lee smirked, his eyes filling up with pure love and lust. _Uh...Oh, God…_ Desiree thought, her heart melting at the seductive look on his face. Lee had to hold back a chuckle at the look on his wife’s face. Her cheeks turned a deep pink that was verging on red and her pupils dilated, wide and full. Then, after a few moments, she regained her breath and nodded.

“We can do that if you want. But I’ve got to get ready first.” Desiree said and got herself out of Lee’s grip.

“Get ready?” Lee questioned, raising an eyebrow as she walked off. Desiree stopped at the glass door and placed her hand on the edge of it, a smile brightening her flushed face.

“You’ll see, handsome. I won’t be long. Wait for me on the bed.” She said before disappearing into the suite. Lee sucked in a breath and turned back around to look down at the garden. It was a beautiful Winter evening in Paris, the sky an array of cool colours. But Lee’s mind was occupied elsewhere. _Why does she need to get ready? Does she have a surprise for me?_ And if she did, Lee couldn’t hide his anticipation for what it was. A large grin spread across his face when he figured it out. _Oh, I know now. It makes me even more excited and…aroused._ He thought as he felt something twitch in his suit pants.

Meanwhile, inside, Desiree was in the bathroom, taking off her clothes and putting on new ones. She had only treated him to this special something once, in the early days of their engagement. The mirror sat on the wall and fortunately, it was a full-length one so Desiree could see her whole body. She turned every angle, checking to see that everything looked alright. At least decent. That’s what she was hoping for. She did leg poses and did spins and pulled sex faces but no matter how hard she tried, it just didn’t feel natural. She couldn’t pull sex faces at herself. _Maybe when Lee sees me, it’ll make me feel a bit more…sexy._ Desiree thought, biting her lip. She raised her left hand to her mouth and bit the fingernails on her index and middle fingers. For a moment, she doubted herself. Doubted that this was the right thing to do. _What if he doesn’t like it?_ She pushed her hair forward but that didn’t look good. It covered what she wanted to show him so she pushed her hair back, leaving it alone. She was touching her abdomen when she heard Lee’s voice.

“Are you going to be ready soon, gorgeous?”

“Impatient, are we, husband?” Desiree called back. She heard Lee chuckle to himself and she returned her gaze to her reflection. _I’m never going to know if I don’t go out there. I’ve got to. OK, Des, take a deep breath. Calm down. I mean, it’s Lee out there. He’s not a stranger. He loves you. Just go out and show him what you’ve got._ Desiree nodded at her reflection and stepped in front of the door. With one last deep breath, she opened the door quickly and looked at her husband.

“I’m ready.”

Lee looked over at the bathroom door and his mouth nearly fell open at the sight that lay before him. Desiree was leaning against the doorframe with her right hand on the other side, her pink lips tugging up in a smile. Her tall body was almost bare. A thin black robe trimmed with lace on the ends of the sleeves and down the bodice fell to the middle of her pale thighs. It was open in the middle, showing off a black lace bra with red lining and matching panties. The dark colour of the lingerie made her skin look even paler and it glowed like a pearl. Desiree slowly padded across the carpet in his direction and she noticed that he had untucked his dress shirt, his feet bare. Lee couldn’t take his eyes off her. His eyes shone with love as a smile spread across his attractive (annoyingly so) face.

“Des…you look…amazing…” He trailed off, unsure of what to say. He had no words. Desiree smiled softly at him. She let the black robe fall off her body, revealing her arms and shoulders. Lee was about to say something else but she leaned forward and pressed her index finger against his lips.

“No talking, husband.” Desiree said with as much confidence as she could muster. Lee found it extremely erotic the way her finger was pressed against his mouth as her beautiful eyes flashed with what Lee knew to be dominance. Desiree removed her finger and he didn’t speak, his eyes locked to her face. She leaned down and gave him a quick soft kiss but Lee remained quiet. He knew what was in store for him. And he couldn’t help but feel like an 18-year-old again, like he was seeing an almost-naked woman for the first time. Desiree moved around the bed and stopped at the end. Then, she slowly crawled onto the mattress, moving closer to him. She stopped when she sat next to him on her knees. She stared at him, swallowing deeply. Lee could see that she was a little anxious so he placed his hand on her knee in consolation. She didn’t say anything and simply moved his hand off of her knee, placing it in his lap. Desiree moved her own hands to his shirt and she looked at him hopefully.

“Allow me?”

Lee nodded with a reassuring smile. Desiree loved it that he was trying to make her feel better. That he was excited and pleased at what she had decided to do. Desiree undid the buttons of his dress shirt, probably more quickly than she had intended to, but like Lee, she would aching to feel his skin against hers. Once all the buttons were undone, she pushed the fabric out of the way to show off his muscular abdomen and chest. His body was impossibly beautiful and Desiree couldn’t feel that he was hers. That the amazing and handsome Lee Pace was now her husband.

He sat up and Desiree took the shirt off him, throwing it on the floor behind her. She moved her position, throwing her left leg around him, pinning his legs beneath her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down, her hair falling over her shoulders. Desiree slotted her mouth with his, their lips moulding perfectly together. They kissed for another ten seconds before Desiree’s lips started their route down his body. First his neck. Then his collarbone and chest. Then his abdomen. She could feel his muscles flex from the tender touch of her lips. Lee moved so that his head now rested on the large pillows. He was sinking into the mattress. Not from the softness of the sheets but from the pleasure he was feeling when his wife kissed his body. Desiree didn’t stop. She just kept on going. It was flowing now and it was time for Mr. Pace to get naked.

Desiree undid the button of his suit pants and pulled them off his strong legs, leaving him in just his boxer briefs. His arousal was so prominent that Desiree had trouble averting her gaze. Somehow, she managed to get his boxer briefs off him so now, he lay naked before her. Usually it was Desiree who was naked first. She bit her lip but then she decided to do it. _Go with the flow._ She said to herself. Lee gasped when he felt her hand touch his arousal and he closed his eyes. He was like a squirming animal who just wanted food. Desiree found it amazing how aroused he got by just the touch of her hand. She smiled to herself and slowly let go of his member. She leaned down over him and pressed her lips to his ear.

“ _Je vous aime_.”

Lee pressed his lips together to surprise a sigh. He felt her shift her body so he opened his eyes. She was leaning right over him, their noses brushing and her legs on either side of his. Desiree took hold of his bare wrists (he had taken his watch off) and placed his hands on her slim waist. She then rested her forearms on either side of his head, moving slightly to get more comfortable. No confirmation was needed between the two of them. And so their first night as a married couple began.

Their lips came together like they had always meant to. It was just one kiss after another, the two of them not even stopping to breathe. Lee’s hands stayed on her waist as she moved her hips up and down in a seductive manner. Desiree could feel his throbbing erection through the very thin material of her panties and it made her wet. He was eager and so was she. Then, she felt Lee’s hands move up her body, stroking the sides of her torso before coming to rest on her neck. Her skin was warm and flushed beneath his fingers, the beat of her heart speeding up at his gentle touch. Desiree broke her lips away from his and leaned her back, allowing Lee to touch her more intimately. He ran his fingers over her cleavage and she shuddered with pleasure. The black lace bra with red lining flattered her breasts and he could see that they heaved up and down with elation. Lee had seen Desiree in lingerie only once before and he was unsure if she was ever going to wear any again. He was excited and surprised when he first laid eyes on her leaning against the bathroom doorway. Even though she looked absolutely beautiful and sultry in her lingerie, Lee would rather see all of her. As Desiree leaned down to kiss him again, his fingers went to work at undoing the bra straps at the back and Desiree didn’t stop him. She was just as aroused as he was. The bra suddenly felt loose on her, the cups falling away from her breasts. Desiree sat up and took off her bra, treating Lee to a delicious sight of her full breasts. She leaned down again and their lips met once more. The eagerness and the passion started and their touching started to get more quick, wanting to caress as much skin as possible. Lee had his left hand in her hair while his right one rested on the small of her back, holding her close as their tongues clashed together like a pair of eels. Desiree’s hands were fisted in his hair, moaning and sighing as they kissed over and over again. It was a wonderful feeling. She was in bed, about to make love with the man that was now her husband. It filled her with happiness and euphoria.

Desiree yelped when Lee rolled on top of her, his large body hovering over her. She giggled in between kisses, her fingers gripping his hair. The pillows were soft and the sheets were like feathers underneath her. The room was filled with gentle kissing sounds. The stars started to come out outside, twinkling in the darkening sky. Lee kissed his way down to her panties and he quickly took them off before pleasuring her down there with his tongue. Desiree held her tongue, only moaning softly. She didn’t want anyone to hear, just in case. When she looked down, she saw Lee’s head in between her bare legs and the muscles in his shoulders flexing. She craned her head back as he continued to pleasure her sex, biting her lip as she moaned quietly. He kissed his way back up to her lips and finally plunged into her. Desiree gasped and whimpered into his mouth as he thrusted in and out of her. She locked her arms around his neck, drawing him in closer so that her breasts were touching his bare chest. Their rings shone in the dim light, their bodies moving in sync as they made love. Desiree raised her legs and placed them around his waist, giving him easier access into her, which is what he wanted. This was the moment that Lee had been waiting for ever since he had spoken his vows to her. He wanted to pleasure and love this woman for all time. Look after her, protect her, cherish her and treasure her. And Desiree felt the exact same thing for the man above her. They made love way into the night, relishing each other’s company and the feel of their bodies moving as one.

 

***

 

It was the sun that woke up Desiree the next morning. She yawned and rubbed her face with her left hand. When she lowered her hand, she saw the wedding ring that now sat on top of her engagement ring. Then, she smiled. _I’m Mrs. Pace._ She slowly sat up and yawned again, her hair falling around her shoulders in soft tangles. Her body still tingled from the night before and the thought of it made her grin like an idiot. Desiree looked to her right and saw that her husband was still asleep, the front of his body facing her. His eyes were closed peacefully and his lips were pressed together softly. His hair was delightfully messy. _That’s because of me._ Desiree smiled to herself. The sheets had fallen to his waist, exposing his muscular torso which Desiree had the pleasure of kissing and touching the night before. She didn’t know what time it was but really, she didn’t care. They were going to be here in Paris for three weeks and that was so much time. Desiree got out of the large bed, not wanting to wake her sleeping husband, and went to the bathroom. She turned the light on, closed the door and gasped at her reflection. Her hair was an absolute mess and her eyes were like glowing chocolates. Her fair skin was still flushed and her lips were a little swollen from Lee’s kisses. But Desiree didn’t care at all. She was just so happy. Full of joy and happiness. And love.

She had a nice warm shower, letting the water cascade over her naked body and she washed her hair thoroughly. When she was done, she dried her hair until it was damp and wrapped a large towel around her. She opened the door and saw that Lee was still not awake yet. She hugged the white towel to her chest and she looked out of the glass door. It still looked cold and she hoped that the sun would be around for the most of the day. As she stared outside, she heard Lee mumble something. Desiree looked at him to discover that he was stirring, slowly waking up. She stayed where she was and looked out of the glass door again.

Lee slowly awakened as he felt the sun on his eyelids. He sighed and stretched his arms as he opened his eyes. The sun was warm and bright but his vision soon became better. His gaze went to his wife who was clothed in nothing but a towel and her hair was damp, hanging down her back. Desiree looked at him and smiled.

“ _Bonjour tête endormie_.”

Lee chuckled and propped himself up onto his left forearm.

“Morning, gorgeous. Did you have a shower without me?”

“Yeah, I did. I didn’t have the heart to wake you. You looked so tranquil.”

“It’s alright. I’m already treated to a stunning view anyway.” Lee smirked. And he wasn’t talking about the view that lay outside. Desiree blushed, her eyelashes flying as she blinked at him through surprised eyes.

“So, what are we doing today?” She asked once the colour in her cheeks had gone down a little bit.

“Well, my gorgeous wife…” Lee said as he sat up, his legs and member still hidden underneath the sheets. Desiree’s heart skipped a beat when she heard the word “wife” come out of his mouth. She was his wife now and it shocked her but at the same time, it made her feel so happy.

“We’re going to have breakfast first. And then, we’re going to visit the Musee d’Orsay.”

“Oh my God! Really?” Desiree gasped, her chocolate brown eyes huge and wide, full of wonder. She had read reviews on the famous museum that housed spectacular French art. Desiree being an artist herself (it was more of a hobby really), she was so pleased that had Lee decided to take her there. He chuckled at her facial expression and nodded.

“Yes, of course. I knew that you would love to go there. We might as well go since we are here.” He said. Desiree rushed over to him, crawling onto the bed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him fully. She kissed him so hard that he fell down on the mattress, his head sinking into the pillow because of her crushing her lips down on his. The towel fell away from her body, revealing her breasts. Lee growled and grabbed her shoulders gently. Desiree stared down at him with red cheeks and happy eyes. Lee stroked her cheek gently and smiled at her.

“But as much as I would love to stay here and make love to you all day, we should get ready. Besides, we’ve got plenty of time for sex over the next three weeks.”

Desiree’s cheeks flamed a deep pink again and she got off him, grabbing her towel and going over to their bags, deciding on what to wear. Desiree was so excited to see the art in the museum. She couldn’t wait and Lee couldn’t wait to see her face when they first walked inside.

 

The Musee d’Orsay was amazing and Desiree had loved every single second that they had spent in it. She stared at certain paintings for many minutes and marvelled at the sculptures that were displayed. After spending at least five hours in the Musee d’Orsay, they left and headed off to their next stop of the day.

“Where are we going now?” Desiree asked. She had dressed better this time, noting what the weather was. It was cloudy again but it didn’t detract from Paris’s beauty. Dark jeans and knee-high black leather boots kept her lower half warm and she wore a long-sleeved blue flannel shirt with her black coat on top and a bright red scarf which was looped around her neck. Her right hand was encased in Lee’s large one. He had also dressed suitably with jeans as well and biker boots. A long-sleeved red and black plaid shirt which Desiree had seen him wear many times before. He had paired it with his black coat and his watch sat on his left wrist. Lee didn’t answer her question because their destination would answer it. They walked along the pathway and when they turned the corner, Desiree gasped.

They were standing at the end of a large wide bridge, the water motionless underneath. But it was no ordinary bridge. The railings on either side were covered in padlocks. There were so many. Desiree had never seen a sight like it. It was the Pont des Arts. The famous padlock bridge in Paris where couples would place a padlock with their names on it to symbolise their love. Lee tugged on his wife’s hand and smiled.

“Come on, gorgeous.”

“Oh my…This is…Are we going to…?” She asked him, trying to form proper sentences.

“Are we going to put a padlock of our own on the bridge? Of course we are! I wouldn’t bring you here for nothing, Desiree.”

Desiree looked up at Lee and smiled, her eyes shining. She squeezed his hand and they walked across the bridge, searching for a spot to put their padlock. They finally found a small area that was free about halfway across the bridge. Lee let go of his wife’s hand, placed his hand into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a gold padlock. Desiree saw that it had his name and her name on it with a plus sign in the middle and was surrounded by a red love heart. Lee told Desiree that she should be the one to lock it to the bridge so she did, all with a smile on her face. Lee took a photo of it and posted it on Twitter with the caption ‘True love lasts forever’. It was only a matter of seconds before Lee’s Twitter account exploded with comments and retweets. Desiree rested her head in the crook of Lee’s neck as his arm circled her shoulders, both of them staring out into the distance. The wind was cold but refreshing. Desiree had pulled her hair back in a low ponytail and some strands had come forward around her shoulders from the wind.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Lee.” She whispered.

“There’s no need to thank me, Desiree. I love you and that’s why I organised this.” Lee said as he kissed the top of her head.

They walked across the bridge, hand-in-hand, admiring all the padlocks that clung to either side. They smiled and laughed as they talked, so free and easy. They then noticed an elderly couple coming their way. The woman looked like she was in her late 60s and the man was around 70 or older. They were a great deal shorter than Lee and Desiree but they looked just as much in love.

“ _Bon après-midi_.” The woman said with a smile. Lee and Desiree stopped and smiled at the elderly couple.

“Hello.” Desiree said back.

“You’re a very beautiful couple. How long have you been together?” The woman asked. Lee and Desiree glanced at each other for a moment before Lee looked at the woman.

“We actually just got married.”

The woman’s bright blue eyes widened and a gentle smile warmed her wrinkled face. The man beside her, who was her husband, also smiled, his olive green eyes emanating happiness.

“Oh, really? Well, congratulations!” The woman cried.

“Congratulations.” The man repeated.

“Thank you. Uh, how long have you two been married?” Desiree asked.

“It’s our 40th wedding anniversary in April.” The man said.

“40 years? Congratulations.” Lee smiled.

“ _Merci_.” The woman grinned. It was at that moment that Desiree realised that she hadn’t let go of Lee’s hand. Not since they had started walking.

“Well, I hope you live a long and happy life together.” The woman said.

“Thank you. I hope you two have a great many more years together. _Au Revoir_.” Desiree smiled.

“ _Au Revoir_.” The elderly man and woman echoed back and the two couples went their separate ways, heading off in opposite directions.

“They were a sweet couple.” Lee said.

“They were. You know, that could be us in 40 years’ time.” Desiree smiled.

“Oh, I am certain that we will be together forever, gorgeous.” Lee smiled back. Desiree fought back tears as she squeezed her husband’s hand, her free hand around his arm as they continued to walk across the padlock bridge, smiling and giggling like the newlyweds they were.

 

***

 

The rest of the day was wonderful but it was what Lee had organised at night that really made Desiree cry. From outside their private suite was a horse-drawn carriage with a driver waiting for them. Desiree knew that Lee was a romantic but she hadn’t expected anything like this. Her eyes shone with tears as she raised her hand to her mouth, gasping with surprise and joy.

“Oh, Lee…”

The American actor smiled and pulled on his new wife’s hand, walking to the carriage with her. He let her hop onto the carriage first before following her. The sun was going down, sending a faint orange glow over the city. It was cold so Lee grabbed a thick blanket from the floor of the carriage and draped it across his and Desiree’s lap, keeping them warm. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest, snuggling up closer to him to get even warmer. The driver shook the reins and then, they were off.

It was a totally different experience seeing Paris from a horse-drawn carriage than from a taxi. It was so much more beautiful. Desiree felt content, safe and warm in Lee’s hold. She didn’t want to return to the hotel. She wanted to stay in the carriage with the man she loved and marvel at the city of Paris. The sky started to darken above but the clouds obscured Desiree’s view of the stars. But it didn’t matter because the brightest star was sitting right next to her. She looked up at him from his chest, admiring the way his face glowed in the dim light. He looked even more handsome. _How is that even possible?_ Desiree thought. She just felt so lucky that this gorgeous man was now hers and she was now his. Together forever. Lee could feel her eyes on him so he returned her gaze. He smiled softly down at her, his arm tightening around her shoulders. Desiree sat up a little bit and their lips met in a loving kiss. It was a gentle kiss that easily spoke love. Desiree raised her left hand and placed it in his hair, softly stroking his scalp. Their lips fell apart and their foreheads touched. The City of Love lit up around them as the horse trotted through the streets. It was just Lee and Desiree together, sitting underneath the stars in each other’s arms, relaxing into their own little heaven that would last a lifetime.

 

French Translations

  * Je vous aime – I love you
  * Bonjour tête endormie – Good morning, sleepyhead
  * Bon après-midi – Good afternoon
  * Merci – Thank you
  * Au Revoir – Goodbye



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 down, 3 to go! It was cheesy, I know, but I love writing cheesy stuff, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside :P This update was inspired by ‘Heaven’ by Bryan Adams, an absolutely beautiful song! For extra impact, I suggest you re-read this chapter listening to the song :) See you guys in two days’ time for the fourth chapter!


	4. Merriment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. and Mrs. Pace have some fun looking after Heather and Hayden in Central Park. And they bump into a famous friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist bringing twins (who are 18-month-olds in this chapter) to Lee and Desiree so as usual, please enjoy :)

“Hayden, darling, don’t climb on that.” Desiree said as her 18-month-old son climbed onto one of the chairs that surrounded the dining table. He clutched the sides of the chair with his small chubby hands, a sweet smile on his face. Desiree walked over to him and placed her hands underneath his armpits, lifting him up into her arms.

“You don’t climb on that, Hayden.” She said to him.

“No, Mummy.” The little boy giggled.

“You’re not going to climb on the chair, are you?”

“No, Mummy.”

“Are you going to kiss me?”

“No, Mummy.”

Those were the only two words that Hayden knew how to say and it could be very frustrating. He would answer every question with either “No” or “Mummy” or both. Hayden had inherited Desiree’s chocolate brown eyes but had Lee’s nose and mouth. He was their little prince. As Desiree tapped her son’s small nose and said “boop!”, she heard a loud cry from upstairs. Desiree looked at Hayden before walking over to the bottom of the stairs. The sight that greeted her made her smile.

Lee was standing at the top of the stairs but was having trouble moving because Stella, who was three-and-a-half years old, was clinging to Lee’s back like a baby monkey while Hayden’s twin sister, Heather, was holding onto his left leg. Lee smiled as he looked over to his shoulder at Stella. She was the one who Desiree had heard cry. He looked down the stairs to see his wife staring up at him with wide eyes, Hayden in her arms.

“You need some help there, baby?” She asked.

“Uh, could you perhaps get Heather off my leg? I can’t seem to shake her off and I don’t want to drag her everywhere.” Lee said. Desiree nodded and walked up the stairs, keeping her son in her arms. When she reached Lee, she leaned down and placed her hand on Heather’s head.

“Come on, sweetie, you’ve got to let go.”

“No! Daddy’s mine!”

“Heather, it’s time for our picnic in the park.”

Desiree had organised a picnic in Central Park with Heather and Hayden. Lee had wanted to come too so therefore, they had been faced with a problem. Who was going to look after Stella? Mercifully, Lee’s mother, Charlotte, had offered to take care of her granddaughter for the day. Desiree and Lee could not have been more grateful. Heather shook her head and tightened her arms around her father’s leg.

“But Daddy’s coming with us to the park, darling.” Desiree smiled, wrapping her fingers around Heather’s upper arm. The 18-month-old girl looked up at her father with her big chocolate brown eyes and Lee nodded. And then, very reluctantly, she let go of Lee’s leg. Desiree smiled and picked her up too so that she had both Heather and Hayden in her arms.

“So, I’m going to get these two ready for today. I suppose your mother will be here soon.” Desiree said to Lee. Then, right at that very moment, the doorbell rang. Desiree and Lee exchanged a glance.

“That’ll be her.” Lee grinned and walked down the stairs, Stella still clinging to his back. Desiree went off to get the twins ready while Lee answered the door. Sure enough, Charlotte stood on the doorstep. A smile spread across her face when she saw her son.

“Good afternoon, honey. You all ready for today?” She asked as Lee let her inside.

“Des is upstairs getting Heather and Hayden ready and Stella can’t seem to let go of me.” Lee said as Stella tightened her grip around her father. Charlotte smiled at her granddaughter and waved at her sweetly.

“You were like that when you were her age, Lee. Wouldn’t let go of me when I go ready for work in the morning.” 

“Yeah, I know. It’s very different being on the other end of the spectrum. But very rewarding. Stella, you remember Grandma Charlotte, don’t you?” Lee asked his daughter. Stella nodded, her dark grey-blue eyes huge and full of wonder.

“She’s going to look after you today.”

Then, Stella once again tightened her hold on Lee which was surprising strong for a three-and-a-half-year-old.

“No! I stay with you, Daddy!” She cried, burying her face in his shoulder. Charlotte grinned when her eldest son sighed and rolled his eyes.

“She’s been like this for the past hour. She will not let go of me.” Lee said.

“Ah, the joy of having children!” Charlotte chuckled, placing her bag on the small table that sat by the front table. Stella shifted herself so that she clinging to Lee’s chest. He laughed and put one hand under her armpit while he placed the other one underneath her thighs. He moved her to the side so that he was holding her in his arms. Stella still had her arms around his neck, her brown hair covering her head down to her neck in small waves.

“How have you been, Mum?”

“Very well, Lee. I went out to lunch with Sally a couple of days ago. Really, I’ve been itching with excitement to spend some time with Stella.” Charlotte said, smiling at the toddler in her son’s arms. Lee rubbed his daughter’s chest and pressed a kiss to her small temple.

“Charlotte, hi!”

Lee, Charlotte and Stella all looked in the direction of the stairs and saw Desiree walking down them, Heather and Hayden dressed for outdoor activities in her arms.

“Desiree, darling, I have told you many times to call me “Mum”. And please do.” Charlotte smiled at her daughter-in-law. She looked at the two twin children in Desiree’s arms, their eyes the same shade as their mother’s, toothy smiles on their faces.

“Aren’t you two adorable?” Charlotte grinned, placing her hands on her own cheeks. Lee and Desiree smiled at each other at Charlotte’s face. It was no secret that she was one very happy grandmother with six grandchildren to cherish and spoil.

“Do you want me to hold one of them? No offence, Desiree, but you look exhausted.” Charlotte said. Desiree nodded and Lee’s mother took hold of Hayden, keeping him in her arms securely. Desiree placed all of her strength in holding Heather and Charlotte could see the small dark circles underneath her son’s wife’s eyes.

“I’ve been having a couple of sleep deprived nights recently from these two. But that’s what it’s like having children.” Desiree said, indicating Heather and Hayden with a nod of her head. Hayden smiled at his grandmother and started tugging at the collar of her shirt. Heather rested her right hand on Desiree’s neck while her left arm was halfway around her mother’s neck. Stella was still in Lee’s arms and she showed no signs of letting go.

“OK, well, we’re ready to go. We should be back in a few hours. Are you sure you’re going to be alright? Stella can be quite a handful.” Desiree said.

“Please! I can supervise one child since I have had three children myself. Lee here was a complete troublemaker but I handled it.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Lee grumbled and Desiree chuckled. She had already packed her bag and Lee had his house keys and car keys in his jean pocket. They were ready to go.

 

***

 

It took six long minutes to finally get Stella to let go of her father. He promised her that he would be back soon and he would sing her lullaby to her three times. That did it and she nodded, smiling. Desiree kissed her eldest daughter’s head and told her to be good for her grandmother. She thanked Charlotte again and Lee’s mother stated that it was no trouble at all. It was surprisingly easy to get the twins buckled into their seats. Desiree sat with them in the back to keep an eye on them while Lee got into the driver’s seat. Stella and Charlotte waved from the doorway as Lee reversed the car down the dirt road. And then, they were off.

“Were you a troublemaker when you were a kid?” Desiree asked as she fixed Hayden’s seatbelt.

“Uh, sort of.” Lee answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

“I know that means yes. What trouble did you cause?”

“I remember knocking over an expensive vase. And I very nearly poked my father in the eye with the end of an umbrella. And Sally and I got covered in flour and sugar once because we had wreaked havoc in the kitchen.”

“You really were a menace, weren’t you?” Desiree giggled.

“Hey! Will was 100 times worse than me. You should have seen what he did.”

“I can only imagine.” Desiree smiled and kissed the top of Hayden’s head.

 

Central Park was busy as usual. People walked around the fountains and sat on the rocks and the grass, enjoying some sunshine. Desiree held Hayden’s hand while Lee held Heather’s hand and the picnic basket hung from his other arm. The sun was warm and the clouds were fluffy in the blue sky. The tall buildings of New York towered above the trees, glowing silver and white in the sunlight. Some people gave them a double take as they walked past and a few fans came up and said hello. So far, the twins had behaved themselves and hadn’t run off (not yet anyway). Lee and Desiree found a nice spot on a small slope on the grass and Lee set down the picnic basket. He placed the picnic blanket on the grass and opened the basket. He pulled Hayden into his lap and Desiree did the same with her daughter. Desiree and Lee had sandwiches while they fed some simple food to their twin children, who were smiling and poking their parents’ faces.

A fountain was just down the slope and Heather and Hayden begged their parents to go and play in the water. Desiree sighed and nodded and asked Lee to go with them because someone had to mind their area. So Lee went off with the twins, both of them holding one of his large hands each. Desiree lay back on the checkered blanket and looked up at the sky. Her sunglasses blocked out the brightness of the sun as she bathed herself in its warmth. It was true what Charlotte had said. Desiree was exhausted. In just the past week, she had been woken up four times in the middle of the night by the twins. She was tired and being a mother was a tiring job but she loved being a mother. Her children meant everything to her and her heart was still deeply in love with Lee as much as when she first declared her fierce love for him. Her hair fanned out around her head as she relaxed, rising her knees up and folding her hands over her abdomen. Desiree remembered the three times that her stomach had grown. Her first pregnancy still pained her even though it was over four years ago. It wasn’t something that you couldn’t just get over from. She remembered the smell of her own blood and the saltiness of her tears. But happiness came again when she found out she was pregnant again. And when Stella came into the world, Desiree had been so happy. She finally had a child with the man she loved. Desiree’s mind flashed back to when she and Lee discovered that they were having twins.

 

_Her fingers gripped Lee’s hand, her eyes on the monitor. It was a different technician this time. Her name was Kylie and she was just as kind as Gwen. Kylie moved the transducer over Desiree’s stomach, searching._

_“So you’re 15 weeks along. That means you’re into your second trimester.” She said. Desiree glanced at her stomach, her eyes a little perplexed. How come my belly is so big for 15 weeks? Is it because this is my third pregnancy? She asked herself in her head but didn’t know the answer. Kylie could see that Desiree was confused as to why her stomach was so large so early on in her pregnancy. Kylie continued to move the transducer, looking at the monitor._

_“I’ve found your baby. There.” She said, pointing at the screen where there was a fuzzy outline of a foetus. Tears swam in Desiree’s eyes and she looked at Lee who was smiling widely. She tightened her hold on his hand and smiled back at her husband. Then, Kylie gasped quietly and moved the transducer further to the left._

_“What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?” Desiree asked worriedly, her breath hitching in her throat. Lee swallowed deeply and waited. Kylie looked at the married couple and smiled softly._

_“I believe double congratulations are in order. Mrs Pace, you’re carrying twins.”_

_Desiree was sure that her heart had stopped beating for a mere moment. Lee’s lips parted in shock and Desiree’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Without even realising it, her fingernails dug into his palm, her fingers constricting around his hand even more but Lee didn’t care one bit. Desiree looked at her bare stomach which was swollen to accommodate the two foetuses that were growing inside of her. There are two babies inside me. Not one. Two! She cried in her head. She stared at Lee as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. Lee tore his eyes away from his wife and looked at Kylie._

_“Are you certain?” He asked. Kylie nodded and pointed at the monitor. And sure enough, there was another foetus. Another baby that was roughly the same size as the first one. We’re having twins. We’re…having…twins. Lee repeated his mind, trying to wrap his head around the idea that he and Desiree weren’t going to have two children. They were now going to have three. Desiree let out a teary laugh as she looked at the second baby on the screen. Kylie then did a routine check to see if both babies were OK and healthy and indeed they were. Lee pressed his lips to Desiree’s forehead in a gentle kiss as Kylie cleaned the blue gel off Desiree’s stomach. When she pulled her shirt down back down, Desiree placed both of her hands on her stomach and smiled. She was going to have twins and once again, Lee would be right beside her to help her in any way that he could._

Desiree remembered the joy and excitement she had felt that day. And it made her even happier when her twins turned out to be a boy _and_ a girl. Stella now had a little sister and a little brother. Desiree heard squeals from the fountain and knew that it was Heather and Hayden. She heard laughs from the same place and she recognised one of them as Lee’s.

“Desiree!”

It wasn’t Lee who called out her name though. She sat up and smiled when she saw a familiar Welshman walking towards her.

“Oh my God! Luke!” She laughed and stood up just in time to welcome his friendly and tight hug. It had been over a year since Desiree had last seen Luke and he looked no different. His bright smile was still there and his dark eyes still sparkled with kindness. Luke rubbed her back and laughed into her shoulder as Desiree hugged him back.

“What are you doing here?” She asked once he let go.

“I just had a meeting with a director and a producer for a film in the city. I think they want to cast me in the lead role so fingers crossed.”

“I hope you get it, Luke. After your performance as Gaston and Bard, I knew that there would be other directors interested in you. Simply because you’re a fantastic actor.”

“You flatter me, Des.” Luke said, smiling.

“It’s the truth, Luke. You really are. Is that your laugh I heard down at the fountain?”

“Yeah. Your twins are absolutely adorable.” Luke chuckled and they both turned around to see Lee leaning down to his children’s height, smiling at them. Luke had seen the twins before but they had only been seven months old. They had grown into small toddlers since he had last seen them.

“They’ve inherited your eyes but have got Lee’s smile.” Luke said as Lee started to walk back over to his wife and his friend.

“How’s Stella?” Luke asked.

“She’s really good. Lee’s mother is looking after her today. And what about you, Luke? How’s your life going?”

To Desiree’s surprise, Luke’s cheeks turned a little pink. _He’s blushing!_ She said in her mind, slightly shocked. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled gently at him.

“Luke, are you…blushing?”

“I…I’m sorry, Des. It’s just…I am in a relationship.”

Desiree’s eyes widened and her smile got even larger.

“Oh, Luke, that’s wonderful! You don’t have to apologise for blushing. I do it all the time.”

“That’s very true, gorgeous.”

Desiree and Luke turned their heads to the side to see Lee standing in front of them, holding the twin’s hands. Heather let go of her father’s hand and wrapped her arms around her mother’s leg. It was clear that she wanted to be picked up but the problem was that she was slightly drenched in the water from the fountain and her hair was wet. But Desiree couldn’t resist those big brown eyes that were so much like her own so she picked Heather up while Hayden was content with holding his father’s hand.

“You’re all wet, darling.” Desiree chuckled, rubbing her little daughter’s stomach. And so, that day became even more fun. Luke joined them for their picnic until it was time to go home. _That was a wonderful day._ Desiree thought when she got home and she laughed when Stella resumed her monkey-like position on Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore Luke Evans so I couldn’t resist having him pop up :P I’m having so much fun writing all this humour that I’m laughing at myself (I’m such a weirdo!) I’m posting Chapter 5 tomorrow because I just want to get this out there so I hope to see you then!


	5. Recalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Desiree reminisce about their life from the moment that they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO SORRY this is five days late! Please forgive me, life just got crazy!! This is the second last chapter so I hope you like it! A warning, it’s very soppy but I’m a sucker for mushy romances :P

It had been a long day. Stella Mary Pace had celebrated her 4th birthday and she had been spoiled rotten by her family. She had squealed each time that she had opened a present and because of the extent of her presents, it had given the luxury of Desiree and Lee to have some time to themselves since Stella was busy admiring and playing with her new presents and the twins were asleep in their room.

As Lee changed into something more comfortable, Desiree went to the small bookcase across the hall and pulled out a photo album. But it wasn’t just any old photo album. It was their wedding album. She opened it up to the first few photos and saw herself in her wedding gown, posing with her bridesmaids and a single one of just her and Natasha. Another one with Desiree standing in between Richard and Orlando. Another one with Will. Another one with Sally. Another one with her parents. And another one of Desiree with Lee’s little nieces and Lee’s nephew, dressed up in their wedding attire. Desiree skipped to the back page which was one single photo of herself and Lee, his right arm around her waist and her left arm around his waist. They were gazing in each other’s eyes, smiles on their faces. Tears of joy pricked Desiree’s eyes as she remembered when it was taken. Natasha had taken the picture and that moment would be embedded in Desiree’s mind forever.

She closed the wedding album and placed it on the floor. She extracted the other three photo albums that sat in the bookcase. One was entirely dedicated to the filming of _The Hobbit_ , the second one was full of pictures of their friends and family as well as phots of Lee and Desiree when they attended his film premieres. And the third one was filled with pictures of their three glorious children with their friends, family and loved ones.

The photo albums were relatively heavy so Desiree carried two in each arm. She walked back into the bedroom that she shared with Lee and saw that her husband had changed into a casual red polo shirt with a collar and black tracksuit pants, his feet bare. He turned around and saw his wife dump four objects on the neatly made bed.

“Are those the photo albums?” Lee asked.

“Yep.” Desiree smiled at him, leaping onto the bed, adjusting her position so that her bare legs were curled underneath her body. Lee stood by the window and marvelled at his wife for the millionth time. Her wavy brown hair had been gathered in a thick braid which fell down her right shoulder, loose strands hanging about her ears. Her slender body was clothed in a simple black dress with small white polka dots and a dark purple cardigan hugged her shoulders and arms, the sleeves falling to her wrists. Lee saw her three different rings sparkle on her fingers when she placed the first album in front of her. Desiree looked over at him and saw that Lee was staring at her like she was an angel from heaven.

“Are you going to come and look at these photos with me or not?” She asked. Lee found himself captivated by her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, feeling the same emotion when he had first seen her almost a decade ago.

“You’re so beautiful.”                                                                   

Those words coming out of Lee’s mouth never failed in making Desiree’s heart melt like wax on a candle stick. She rested her hands on the comfy sheets and blinked at him through shining eyes.

“So are you. Now, are you planning to just stare at me all evening or are you going to join me in going through these pictures?” Desiree smirked, clearly pleased with her own comment. Lee smiled at her and walked over to join her.

“You know that I could stare at you for hours and not get bored.” He said, getting on the bed next to his wife.

“Flattery has always been one of your most endearing qualities, Lee. And I love you for it.” Desiree whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck. She nuzzled into his neck as Lee reached out and opened the photo album in front of them.

The first picture was of the two of them on the evening that they had first met. Desiree easily remembered how nervous she had been, how fast her heart had beated. How she had to swallow deeply, allowing herself to breathe properly. And Lee remembered the frightened if not anxious look in her eyes. But her vulnerability really stood out to him. How calm she was and how quiet her voice was. And he knew from that moment that he wanted Desiree to be his. His to love, hold, protect, treasure, spoil and cherish. And now, she was.

“Thursday, the 1st of September, 2011. Sometimes it feels like yesterday, huh?” Lee said. Desiree pulled back to look at him.

“And sometimes it feels like it has been an age since that night.”

“You were so innocent back then.”

“I think I still am in some situations.”

“That’s not the case when you’re dealing with our kids.” Lee pointed out, a smile on his face. Desiree opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Because there were none to say. Lee chuckled softly and rested his temple against hers momentarily before turning the page. On the left-hand side was a photo of Desiree with Orlando in costume then another one with Evangeline who was also in costume. On the right-hand side was a picture of Lee and Evangeline both in costume with Desiree in the middle and Orlando was photobombing from Lee’s side, sticking his tongue out and his hands splayed out on either side of his head, his fingers spread out.

“He looks like a kid.” Desiree giggled.

“I almost hit him when I found out that he did that.” Lee said.

“Ah, you’re a great father, aren’t you?” Desiree said sarcastically, looking at her husband. Lee returned her look and his right eyebrows rose in mock surprise.

“I happen to be a great father actually.”

Desiree smiled and ran her left hand through his hair.

“I know you are. You’re an _amazing_ father. Our children are lucky to have a father like you. I’m fairly sure that you dot on them more than me.” She smiled even wider as her hand came to a rest at the nape of his neck, her thumb gliding over his cheekbone. Lee couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t wait a second longer. He leaned forward and closed the gap between them with his lips. Desiree’s eyebrows rose in surprise above her closed eyes as his mouth made contact with hers. She quickly relaxed into his kiss, keeping her left hand where it was and placing her right hand on his chest, the emerald ring still sparkling on her finger. When Mr. and Mrs. Pace kissed, the world stopped for them. It was like the Earth itself had stopped turning. It was just the two of them in an intimate moment and nothing else mattered.

A little high voice shouted the word “Mummy!” and Desiree broke her lips away from Lee’s, a soft wet sound filling the room when their mouths broke contact. They both looked at their bedroom door and a few seconds later, their four-year-old daughter came rushing in. Stella’s dark brown hair gathered around her shoulders in thick waves and her fair face was filled with a large smile.

“Hey, sweetie. What is it?” Desiree said gently as she got off the bed and went over to Stella, kneeling down to get closer to her height.

“Can you do my hair, Mummy?”

Desiree turned her head around to look at Lee, her braid swinging as she moved. Lee nodded. He learnt to not to say no to Stella when she wanted her hair to be styled.

“Of course, sweetie. What would you like me to do?”

“A braid, Mummy, please. And use the pink elastic that Aunt Tash gave me.” Stella said (more like demanded).

“Whatever you want, my darling. You stay here with Daddy and I’ll go and get the elastic.” Desiree said, stroking her daughter’s cheeks before rising to her feet and leaving the room. Stella looked at her father and from the look in her eyes, Lee knew that she wanted him to pick her up and put her on the bed. He obliged in doing just that, Stella sitting in between his long legs, his left hand on her dainty shoulder.

“Look, Daddy! It’s you with pretty hair!” Stella smiled, pointing at a picture of himself and Desiree which was underneath the photo of Orlando photobombing.

“Yes but your hair is pretty too, peanut.” Lee said softly, running his fingers through her dark locks.

“But your hair is perfect, Daddy! It should be like that all the time!”

“Maybe not, peanut. It got very annoying sometimes.” Lee chuckled.

“But it’s so pretty!”

Stella seemed to think that the only important thing about his wig was that it was pretty. And Lee didn’t hear the end of it until Desiree returned with a brush and the pink elastic that Stella asked for. Natasha had bought her a pack of new hair elastics for her niece’s birthday as well as a new blue skirt that Stella was wearing at the moment.

“Mummy, do you think that Daddy’s hair is pretty?” Stella asked, pointing at the picture again, as Desiree got back on the bed. Her gaze followed her daughter’s finger and laughed.

“Yes. Yes, I think it’s very pretty. Now, come here.” Desiree smiled. Stella crawled over to her mother and seated herself in front of her. Lee flipped through the photo album as Desiree brushed Stella’s hair and began to do a traditional French braid. On a few pictures, Lee explained funny stories that happened during those days on set to Stella who remained still and was intrigued by what her father was telling her. When Lee reached a picture of Desiree and himself kissing on the set, both dressed as Elves, Stella’s eyes widened.

“Mummy, you’re an Elf!” Stella cried as Desiree tied off her daughter’s braid with the pink elastic.

“Yes, I am. And so’s Daddy. And you’re a little elfling.” Desiree said, kissing the top of Stella’s head, her arms around her small torso. Lee and Desiree went through the rest of the photo album with Stella (she squealed when there were photos of the day that Lee proposed) and after, Desiree walked Stella back to her room so she could examine and play with her new Barbie dolls (she loves Barbies). When Stella was content, Desiree went back to the bedroom to re-join her husband. Lee had flipped back the pages to the photos of the proposal. Desiree looked so delicate standing before him in her bright yellow dress, her long hair in a wavy ponytail, a matching yellow bow clip in her hair. As Desiree looked at the pictures again, she felt Lee’s arm circle her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

“I remember that moment as clear as day.” She said, her eyes still on the photos that littered the pages. Lee down on one knee. Desiree with her hands over her mouth. Lee with the ring box in his hand. Him putting the ring on her finger. The two of them kissing, now an engaged couple. The two of them hugging as Lee spun her around in continuous circles, her legs flying out behind her. Desiree looked down at her left hand, watching the diamond on the engagement ring shine. Lee placed his left hand underneath hers, his thumb gently running over the diamond.

“I remember the look on your face when you saw this ring. I will never forget it.” He whispered. Desiree felt tears begin to form in her eyes and when Lee looked at her, he spotted them. He raised his left hand and stroked her right cheek, making her look at him.

“You really do look beautiful when you cry, gorgeous.”

Desiree smiled at him softly and she curled her fingers around his wrist. A single tear fell down her right cheek and Lee rubbed it away with his thumb.

“But I wonder why you cry. Why are you crying, gorgeous?” He asked.

“Because looking through these pictures, remembering all of the memories that I have, you sitting here next to me, I understand how incredibly lucky I’ve been. I’ve formed friendships with so many kind and generous people. I’ve found my perfect man who is a perfect father to my children. It makes me cry, that I have all that I have ever wanted.”

Lee looked at her lovingly as her grip on his wrist tightened.

“Yet, there are millions of people in the world who are still poor. Who are still weak and don’t receive the love and affection that they deserve. But I have received such things and I am eternally grateful.” Desiree sniffled, her eyes still full of tears. Lee sighed and leaned closer, kissing her forehead.

“Oh, my sweet wife… My love grows for you every single day with your words.” He whispered. Desiree closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his breath on her skin.

She closed the photo album and pulled another one in front of her. She opened it to the first page and on the left-hand side was a piece of paper in a sheet of plastic. The words “The Children of the Woodland Realm” were written on the piece of paper and both Lee and Desiree thought it was an apt description of their kids. There were two princesses and one prince, all of them worthy of those titles in their parents’ eyes.

The first picture was of Desiree holding baby Stella in her arms on the day that she was born. Desiree had fallen in love with her daughter straightaway. The moment her gaze found her baby’s tiny face, her heart swelled with unconditional and blissful love. The next fifteen pages were filled with pictures of Stella until she was the age of 2. Then, the twins arrived. Two bundles in both of Desiree’s arms as she lay on the hospital bed, her eyes tired but her smile full of happiness. There was another picture of Lee holding the twins in his large arms but he was asleep, his lips parted and his eyes closed. The pictures showed the development of all three of the Pace children. There were lots of photos of Stella clinging to Lee’s beck like a monkey and all Lee could do was smile. There was another photo of the twins playing with Lee’s face, poking his cheeks, ruffling his hair and pinching his nose. Another picture showed Desiree and Stella lying on the floor on their stomachs, smiling into the camera. The resemblance between them was uncanny. The same smile, the same nose and the same bone structure. The only difference was her eye colour, a dark grey-blue exactly like Lee’s. There was another photo of the married couple with their lips locked together. They were sitting on the couch and a three-year-old Stella sat in between them, her hands on her parents’ chins, trying to pry their mouths apart.

“I think that’s one of my favourite pictures.” Lee chuckled.

“I can’t even remember who took that photo.” Desiree said.

“It was Sally. She insisted on capturing the moment.”

“Well, I’m glad that she did.” Desiree smiled. She looked over her shoulder and quickly reached back and grabbed her phone off the small chest of drawers. She unlocked it and went onto the Photo folder. She scrolled down until she got to the most recent photos. There were tens of pictures of Stella’s birthday. Of her opening her presents, of the Pace and Collins family, of their friends who had attended. Desiree touched one photo that caught her eyes and it expanded to fit the entire screen. Lee looked at the screen too and smiled at what he saw. Stella was smiling, her eyes looking of her mother’s iPhone. She held a special _Frozen_ deluxe package which contained the Blu-Ray version of the Disney film, singing dolls of Anna and Elsa, a figurine of Sven the Reindeer, a plush toy of Olaf and a step-by-step instruction booklet on how to do the hairstyles of Anna and Elsa. Kneeling down beside Stella was Orlando (Stella called him her big brother), also smiling widely. He was the one who had gotten her the _Frozen_ present and Stella loved it. Desiree flipped the pages of the photo album until there were blank pages, ready to be filled with more pictures.

“It looks like we’ve got more space to fill.” Desiree said as she placed her phone next to her on the bed. Lee looked at her and smiled, placing his right hand in her hair.

“Yes, we do. There are many more memories to come, gorgeous. That I know.”

Their faces inched closer and their lips met softly. The kiss was soft, Lee deepening it as he rested his left hand on her neck. Desiree wrapped the fingers of her right hand around the collar of his shirt while her left hand rested on the back of his head, her palm flat against his brown hair. Then, the sound of the Elsa doll singing ‘Let It Go’ floated into the bedroom. Their mouths fell apart and they looked in the direction of the open door. Obviously, Stella had turned the doll on and before long, Lee and Desiree heard their daughter’s voice singing along with Elsa.

“We’re going to hear that song for weeks.” Lee groaned. Desiree chuckled quietly and looked at her handsome husband.

“I actually thank Orlando for getting her the deluxe package. It’ll keep Stella busy because we’ll need some privacy now and then.” She murmured seductively, her fingers fisting in his hair. Desiree raised her right hand and placed it on his cheek, turning his face to hers. Lee saw that her pupils were large and her cheeks were flushed, rosy and pink. He knew exactly _why_ they would need privacy. And Lee definitely wasn’t objected to the idea. With ‘Let It Go’ still playing, Lee returned his lips to Desiree’s, the sound of their daughter’s high voice ringing in their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe in the mega snowstorm that has struck the East Coast of the U.S.! Before careful! I hope you enjoyed this update :) I’m posting the final chapter later today as an apology for this one being so late so I hope to see you soon for the last dose of Lee and Desiree!


	6. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pace family and the Collins family celebrate Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Christmas so I had to write a Christmas chapter with both families :D It’s set in 2022 so Stella is 6 years old and the twins are 4 years old. I hope you enjoy this final sweet chapter!

Another year was almost over. Next year, Mr. and Mrs. Pace would celebrate their 8th wedding anniversary and they had celebrated being together for 11 years just a couple of months ago. Desiree leaned her left shoulder against the wall in the living room and folded her arms. Her three children were sitting in front of the Christmas tree, gathering the presents that were for themselves. It was 10:45 in the morning on the 25th of December and the kids were eagerly waiting to open their presents. They had woken up their parents at 6:30am, jumping up and down on the bed and pulling the sheets off of their mum and dad. Lee and Desiree had reluctantly gotten up for the sake of their kids but they really wished for another couple of hours of sleep. Lee was upstairs getting changed while Desiree kept a close eye on her children.

“Mummy, can we _please_ open our presents now?” Stella begged, looking at her mother with her big puppy dog eyes. But Desiree wasn’t going to be fooled by them again.

“You can open your presents when everyone else is here. Which is in 15 minutes.” Desiree sad, checking the time on her watch.

“But we’ve already waited soooo long!” Stella groaned.

“Stella, sweetie, when the rest of our family arrives, they will have more presents for you. Then you can open them all in one go.” Desiree said, smiling at her three kids. They groaned in defeat and didn’t fight back.

Desiree was just wondering what presents her kids would receive from the rest of the family when a pair of strong arms circled her waist. She jumped and let out a gasp. She looked over her shoulder to see her husband smiling down at her.

“You scared the living daylights out of me.” Desiree whispered.

“Sorry, gorgeous. But I love making you jump.” Lee grinned, kissing her temple. Desiree turned around in his arms and surveyed what he was wearing. A simple navy blue suit with a crisp white dress shirt, no tie and the first three buttons undone.

“Very dashing, Mr. Pace.” Desiree smiled, fixing his suit collar and smoothing out his shoulders.

“You look very beautiful as always, my love.” Lee murmured, his gaze travelling down his wife’s body. She was wearing a V-neck white and red dress that accentuated her slim figure and generous curves. The hem ended a couple of inches above her knee and black heels sat on her feet. The leaf earrings that resembled the leaves on Thranduil’s crown dangled from her earlobes and the Thranduil brooch bracelet sat on her right wrist while her watch sat on her left wrist. Her fingers were adorned with her three rings, shining in the light. Her brown hair fell in waves about three inches past her shoulders and her fair face was beautified with simple make-up. Lee stared into her chocolate brown eyes deeply before leaning down and kissing her lips softly. Desiree kissed him back, resting her hands on his chest, gently pulling on the lapels of his suit jacket.

“Oh, eeeewwwww! Stop it, Mummy! Stop it, Daddy!”

The married couple giggled against each other’s lips at their daughter’s comments. They both looked at Stella for a moment before returning their gazes to each other. Suddenly, the timer started beeping and Desiree got herself out of Lee’s hold, heading to the kitchen. Lee walked over to his three kids and they immediately started begging him if they could open their presents.

“Not yet, my little ones. Soon. Very soon.” Lee said, kneeling down so that he was closer to their heights. All three of the Pace children were growing more beautiful every day and Lee’s love for them continued to grow even more. His eldest, Stella, was 6, turning 7 next year. She already had a promising life ahead of her and her first two years of school had been wonderful. She loved learning and she had made many friends. Her dark brown hair fell in waves three-quarters down her back and her eyes were still the exact same colour as Lee’s. Being a girly girl, she loved dresses so today, Stella was wearing her favourite purple dress with her flower sandals on her small feet. She had a red ribbon headband in her hair which echoed the spirit of Christmas. Heather and Hayden were non-identical twins but their parents could still see the similarity between them. The same eye colour, the same hair colour, the same smile. Lee talked with his children until he heard the doorbell ring.

“Yay, people are here!” Stella cried and rushed to the front door, her siblings right at her heels. Lee got up and followed his excited children. He opened the door and smiled when he saw his parents and Desiree’s parents standing in front of him.

“Grandma!” Stella squealed, wrapping her arms around Lee’s mother. Charlotte leaned down to hug her granddaughter while Heather and Hayden were being dotted on by the other three adults. After Charlotte let go of Stella, she embraced her eldest son.

“Hello, my handsome son. How are you?”

“I’m well, Mum. What about you?” Lee asked as his mother kissed his cheek.

“Fine and dandy. Where’s Desiree?” Charlotte questioned, looking over Lee’s shoulder.

“She’s in the kitchen. Hey, Dad.” Lee smiled as he hugged his father. He invited them inside and the kids immediately noticed the bags in the adults’ hands.

“More presents!” Stella yelled with a big grin on her face.

“Present time! Present time!” The twins chanted as everyone headed into the living room. Lee went to the kitchen and saw his wife setting the timer once again. He had to stifle a chuckle when he saw her apron. It was covered with patterns of Christmas mince pies and Christmas holly.

“Desiree?”

She looked over in his direction and saw the amused expression on his face.

“It’s the apron, isn’t it?” She smiled. Lee simply grinned and chuckled softly.

“Oh, my parents and your parents are here.”

“Really? Great!” Desiree smiled widely. She rubbed her hands on her patterned apron and walked past her husband to say hello to her family.

In the minutes that followed, Natasha arrived (not with Richard because he was with his family back in Leicester and the kids were there too because Natasha didn’t want to travel with two young kids on a plane just yet) and so did Lee’s siblings and his nieces and nephew. Even though Sally’s kids were more grown up than Lee’s kids, they still enjoyed the spirit of Christmas and enjoyed opening their presents with their little cousins.

“This is for you, little sis.” Natasha smiled, handing Desiree a small pale purple box. From the look of it, it was definitely some kind of jewellery box. Desiree smiled at her sister as she took it from her. She pulled at the white ribbons and released the knot around the box. She then lifted the lid off and inside she saw a pair of garnet earrings surrounded by gold.

“Oh, Tash, they’re beautiful! Thank you!” Desiree said and embraced her sister tightly.

“You’re very welcome, Des.” Natasha smiled, rubbing Desiree’s back. Desiree let go and went over to the Christmas tree where the kids were frantically opening their presents, tearing the wrapping paper off. She picked up a small present that was wrapped in red with a gold ribbon tied around it. She went back to Natasha and placed it in her hand. Natasha looked at her younger sister before slowly opening the present. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a freshwater pearl pendant.

“Des, it’s gorgeous! Thank you.” Natasha smiled and kissed her sister on the cheeks and hugged her again. Desiree chuckled as she returned her sister’s hug. She felt a hand on her back and she let go of Natasha to see whose hand it was. Desiree discovered that it was Lee and he was holding a large white envelope in his other hand.

“This for you and Rich, Tash.” He said, holding the envelope out to his sister-in-law. A surprised expression flashed across Natasha’s face as she took the envelope from Lee. She gently opened it and fished out a pair of plane tickets to-

“Sydney?!”

“Yeah. And there’s another couple of tickets too in the envelope. Your stopover is in Kuala Lumpur.” Desiree said as Natasha found the other two tickets.

“You booked Rich and me a trip to _Sydney_?” She gasped.

“Yep. All fees and accommodations are booked.” Lee said.

“And you don’t need to pay us back. We don’t want you to.” Desiree added confidently. Natasha’s mouth dropped open in shock and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Then, she smiled widely and embraced Desiree and Lee individually, planting huge kisses on their cheeks.

“Rich is going to be ecstatic.” Natasha smiled and she went off to talk with Lee’s sister. Desiree and Lee looked at each other and chuckled, Lee’s hand running up and down his wife’s bare arm. The kids squealed, laughed, screamed and gasped as they opened present after present after present. Desiree was talking with Lee’s mother when she heard Hayden cry out.

“Mummy?”

“Yes, sweetie?” She asked, turning around to face her little son.

“Last present is for you!” Hayden smiled, picking up a small square-shaped box. It was wrapped in silver and there was a small label on it that said who it was from.

“Who is it from?” Desiree asked, walking over to Hayden. He looked at it and smiled.

“Daddy.”

Desiree looked across the room and found Lee looking at her, a smile on his face. She sucked on her bottom lip and returned her gaze to her son. She knelt down before him and gently took the small present from him. Desiree was aware that she had many pairs of eyes looking right at her but she kept her own eyes to the present. She slowly ripped the wrapping paper off while smiling at her four-year-old son. Her two daughters sat next to her and waited with anticipation. The present was a small black box that looked like a ring box but when Desiree opened the lid, she discovered that it wasn’t a ring. It was a necklace with a key pendant. When Desiree peered closely at it, she saw the word ‘ _melamin_ ’ carved on the key.

“What does the key mean, Mummy?” Stella asked. Desiree was just about to answer but her husband beat her to it.

“It means that Mummy owns my heart, peanut.”

Desiree looked up and saw Lee smiling down at her. He held out his left hand and she slid her right one into his. He pulled Desiree to her feet and rested her hand over his heart, his hand placed on top of hers.

“You are the keeper of my heart, Desiree. That key resembles that you are the only one that can unlock my heart.”

The whole room was quiet. Not even the kids said anything. Desiree stared up at her husband lovingly, her eyes glistening with beautiful tears. With the box still in her left hand, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Lee wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, smiling as he heard her cry with joy. The room was still quiet. No-one wanted to interrupt the precious moment between the married couple. Desiree pulled back and pressed her lips to Lee’s, kissing him passionately.

“Ewwww!” Heather cried, covering her eyes with her small hands. The room erupted in giggles and chuckles and Lee and Desiree smiled in between their kisses. When they were finished, Lee took the necklace out of its box and placed it around his wife’s neck, the key pendant resting on her chest.

“This definitely beats the presents that the kids and I got for you. God, I’m sorry.” Desiree said.

“Don’t apologise. The doodles and painting were beautiful. It was the love that you guys put into the presents that counts. And I felt that.” Lee smiled. Desiree smiled back and kissed him again, not caring that Stella was telling them to stop.

 

***

 

That night, the family of five lay on the bed in Desiree and Lee’s bedroom. The three kids were asleep and their parents looked at them with smiles on their faces. Stella was cuddled up against her mother while the twins snuggled up against their father. Desiree felt her daughter’s breath on her chest as she stroked her dark hair, kissing the top of her head. The kids were completely knackered because they had been running around and had spent all of their energy with their family.

Lee looked at his wife who had her back to him. His arms circled his four-year-old twins, their breathing soft and slow. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the back of Desiree’s neck. She shivered with delight at the pressure of his lips.

“Merry Christmas, my love.” He whispered. Desiree partially turned over without waking her eldest daughter and smiled softly at her husband.

“Merry Christmas, baby. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Lee murmured and the two shared a sweet gentle kiss. The two of them fell asleep with their beloved children in their arms, dreaming of a bright and brilliant future.

 

Elvish Translations

  * melamin – my love



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that’s really the end! I hope you enjoyed these little excerpts, they were really fun to write :) Since this story about Lee is now over, I’ll be focusing on the second instalment of the Love Conquers All trilogy, Bloodstained Hearts. So it’s farewell to Mr. Pace and back to the Elvenking again :) So, it’s been a blast! And I thank all of you for leaving kudos, comments and bookmarking! :D


End file.
